


It's Weird, Right?

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day OTP (Sterek) Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek notice that they are doing things that most bros don't really do. But the question really is, do they care enough to stop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Weird, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - **Day Five: Kissing**. Un-beta'd all mistakes are mine, you know the drill.
> 
> Things kinda stop making a lot of sense from here on out if you don't read the fics in the series prior to this. You could read this as a stand alone, but I would highly recommend reading the one before this if not the whole lot, they aren't big fics so it's not too much of a mission C:

Derek had accompanied Stiles on several of his networking functions over the past couple months. Enough that the two had sort of worked out a routine with their daily lives.

When Stiles wasn't drowning in course work and coding until his hands cramped up, he'd go round to Derek's and cook for them both. Stiles enjoyed the company of people. With his dad working endless late shifts and double shifts, going around to Derek's worked out for everyone involved.

That and Stiles had no idea how to portion control whilst he was cooking. And anything that Derek didn't devour went into a tupperware container for his dad when Stiles went home. 

Except, one night, Stiles didn't go home.

He followed Derek upstairs after their dinner to play video games. When his vision went blurry with exhaustion, Derek nudged him back down the stairs.

By that point Stiles was delusional from fatigue and figured that he deserved to crash on the first bed he encountered. 

That bed just happened to be Derek's.

And it wasn't all pretty and graceful like it was in the movies either. Stiles literally flopped face first onto Derek's bed. His face smooshed into the covers, converse clad feet sticking off the end.

He tried to half-assedly kick his shoes off, but Derek merely grumbled out a, "I'm not taking the couch." and undid his laces for him.

Once free of his shoes, Stiles wriggled up to the top of the bed then slid under the covers. "Thanks, bro."

"You owe me pancakes in the morning." Derek muttered, stripping to his jockies before climbing under the covers himself.

"A-huh."

And once that first time went by without any fuss of fanfare at all, Stiles found himself sleeping in Derek's bed a couple times a week.

It got to the point where he'd even bought a spare toothbrush to keep beside Derek's in the bathroom. 

After Derek noticed the toothbrush he went and got a spare key cut for Stiles. So should he ever come round to the loft when Derek wasn't there and it was locked, he could get in.

In short, shit became domestic _fast_ , but neither of them mentioned it.

They didn't talk about whether this was weird or not. Two mates just casually spending many of their evenings and sometimes mornings together. Sharing meals and a bed.

Although they slept in the same bed, they never really migrated towards each other.

Sure, some mornings they would wake up and one of their limbs would be stretched out over the other. Stiles had woken up a few times with his head pillowed on Derek's arm, drooling onto his bicep. Derek had woken up with his face right up in Stile's armpit more times than either of them liked. And one truly memorable time, Stiles had woken up burrowed under Derek's bulk on a particularly cold morning.

But no spooning.

No awkward, half asleep, morning wood grinding on the other man's ass. 

Just… casual, bro, sleep.

And it's only once Stiles realised this that his brain _utterly betrayed him._

Stiles settled into Derek's bed, having stolen a pair of sweats and an old tee from Derek. It was then that he thought of the lack of awkward in what they were doing which made it _extremely awkward._

Stiles stiffened up as Derek got into bed, nothing but jockies on. The man overheated like a furnace, and refused to wear more layers. But up until now that had never really been an issue.

Stiles' heart beat hard and fast as he over thought their current situation. He tried his best to calm down, but any attempt he made failed miserably. 

Derek couldn't sleep with the racket Stiles' heart was making, turning over to thump an arm down onto Stiles. What he didn't expect was for Stiles to shoot out of the bed, standing on the concrete floor looking at Derek like he had stabbed him or something. "What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing!" Stiles yelled out too quickly.

Derek raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie.

"Why did you do that! You scared me half to death!" Stiles stayed rooted to the spot, neither moving closer of farther from Derek.

"Your heart was racing and I couldn't even think about sleep with the racket it was making." Derek watched Stiles just stand there, the man looking like he was ready to bolt at any second. "What got you so worked up?"

"It… nothing." Stiles looked away from Derek and out the curtainless windows behind the man.

"Did I- did I do something wrong?"

"What? No!" Stiles final knelt back on the bed, sitting with his legs under him. "No it's just… isn't this weird?"

"Isn't what weird?" Derek sat up slowly, not wanting to spook Stiles back off the bed.

"We're sharing a bed right now. You're half naked, I'm in your old clothes, _and there's not intention of fucking_." 

Derek looked Stiles straight in the eye, as he said with conviction, "Well we can fuck if it'll make you feel better about sleeping in my bed."

Stiles' jaw dropped.

The corner of Derek's mouth twitched.

Stiles spluttered as he grabbed a pillow and beat Derek with it. "Not!" _Whack_ , "Helping!" _Whack._

Derek yanked the pillow out of Stiles' grasp, smiling broad as he looked at Stiles. "Well what did you want me to say? Yes it is weird that we share a bed without intimacy, but at the same time it really isn't. I feel better and sleep better when you're in my bed than when you aren't, and I'm fine with that."

"Oh thank god. I sleep better here too." 

Derek watched the tension finally leave Stiles, his body relaxing and sagging slightly. "We good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Stiles returned the small smile Derek gave him and got back under the covers. He fell asleep with his knee pressed against Derek's thigh.

After that, Stiles ended up spending more nights at Derek's than he did in his own house.

Derek watched his loft slowly clutter with random things of Stiles. Odd bits here and there that made the large, open space feel less empty.

And at night, when they shared the same bed, they began gravitating towards each other. Stiles would mumble, "It's cold." Derek would then open his arms and let Stiles burrow into his side.

When Derek was sure Stiles was asleep, having listened to his steady breathing and heart rate for minutes on end, Derek would press a kiss to the man's forehead. It became a routine for him. Listen to Stiles fall asleep. Make sure he was asleep. Kiss him goodnight. Then relax into sleep himself.

It was one such night, both lying on their sides facing each other. Stiles had his head on Derek's arm, his favourite pillow, face pressed into Derek's chest.

In had been several silent minutes of Stiles' even breaths. Derek lifted his head to place a kiss on the top of Stiles' crown. Feeling that gentle ease that spread through him once his routine was complete, Derek rested his head on his pillow.

That's when Stiles spoke.

"You know I've been awake for that the last few nights, right?"

Derek froze, his body tensing. No. No he hadn't known.

Stiles' hand immediately came bumping up his body, resting with palms flat on Derek's chest. "No, hey, it's fine. It's good. I like it. Feels safe."

Derek relaxed at Stile's words, not detecting any lie in them. But what did he know? If Stiles could make him believe he was asleep, he could probably mask his heart beat when lying.

Choosing to believe in Stiles' words, Derek moved the hand that had been resting on Stiles' waist to fully wrap around the man. 

Stiles squirmed around until he was perfectly comfy, pressing further into Derek in the process. 

Feeling bold, Derek placed a final kiss on the top of Stiles' head. Stiles hummed in agreement, both letting sleep take them quickly, comfy and safe in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the kind of kissing I had planned, TRUST ME.
> 
> If you liked this then please **KUDOS** , and if you _really_ liked this then please **COMMENT**! I LOVE hearing what you guys think C:
> 
> But seriously, I was planning for some hot make out sesh and then this piece of fluff cam out of nowhere and once it was written I couldn't think of a way to de-fluff it. So I'm either really sorry for not giving you the steamy kind of kissing, or you're welcome for that tooth rotting fluff hahahah XD


End file.
